Strawberries
by Unrequited-Eyes
Summary: Just a little SoMa fluff with some fruit involved! I might just make this a two-shot... As you can see, I cannot write summaries! XD Review and tell me what you think! Pretty please? Rated T for second chappie :)


**This is my first SoMa oneshot**

**Please tell me if I got something wrong (I don't think I did XD)**

**I had a 24 oz Mountain Dew, and now I'm jumping at the slightest noises! But I love Mountain Dew, especially when they're like $1.29... CAFFEINE HIGH ANYONE!? **

* * *

"Soul? Soul!" I shouted, "Soul! I'm going to the store, do you want anything? I'm going to get some ice cream. Hello?"

I heard some grumbling inside his room, so I walked up and knocked. No answer. I slowly turned the handle and peeked inside.

I gasped.

Soul was lying on his bed. Normally, I wouldn't care. But recently, whenever he stood near me, my stomach curled and my heart sped up.

It wasn't him lying down that made me gasp. He was shirtless.

All of his work at the gym showed in the toned, rippled muscles.

I must've been making him uncomfortable with the staring, because he cleared his throat and snapped me out of my reverie.

"What's up Maka? Is everything okay?" He asked, getting up.

The action caused his already low cut jeans to slide down a little, hanging dangerously low on his hips.

I quickly chastised myself for being caught ogling at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'm going to the store and getting some ice cream. Want any?"

He shook his head. "You always get chocolate, I hate chocolate."

He looked up thoughtfully, "although, I would like to try some strawberry ice cream."

"Sure"

* * *

When I got back, soul was on the couch watching TV. Thankfully, he had put a shirt on.

"I'm back~" I shouted in a singsong voice.

"Obviously" he mumbled quietly.

I put the bag on the counter. "The big spoons are in the cabinet right? Or are they in the drawer?"

"Drawer"

I looked through the small space, not anything.

"Uh! I can't find the spoons!" I whined. I really wanted to have ice cream, and I was getting tired.

"Let me help you", a voice purred. Hot breath washed across my neck, and I shivered involuntarily.

I turned my head to face him, and immediately regretted it.

His gaze was heated, as was my face I'm sure. His arms were now caging me, leaving me with no escape routes.

He never tore his eyes off me as he reached behind me. I heard a '_clink_' and assumed he found the spoons.

He took one and slowly brought his arm between us. He tipped one end of the spoon towards my face and poked my nose.

"Here you go, Maka." He said softly and sat on the stool, watching me.

I never got any chocolate ice cream, because I was going to try some strawberry too. But with the way he was watching me, I just wanted to go to sleep.

I licked the spoon and closed the lid. _That's it_, I thought, _if he keeps doing this, I'm gonna end up jumping him_. That wouldn't end up too good. I grimaced.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, raising a brow over his still lidded eyes.

"To my room?"

"But we never got to taste the ice cream. Please?" He pouted.

_Ugh_, my stomach clenched and my breathing stopped.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes.

"Good" before I knew it, he had clasped his hand around my wrist and pulled me against him. I could feel all his muscles through our thin shirts, and I officially stopped breathing altogether.

His gaze lowered to my lips and I knew what was happening next.

Or I thought I did.

I knew he was going to kiss me, but not like that.

I was expecting a peck on the lips.

But instead of the gentle first kiss, he crushed our mouths together roughly.

I melted into the kiss, finally able to show my emotions for him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His tongue probed my lips and then snuck inside my mouth. I gasped and froze, earning a chuckle from him as he pulled away.

"I wanted to do that for years" he smiled.

I hesitantly touched my lips. My first kiss.

"That strawberry ice cream is pretty good, especially when it tastes like you" He licked his lips.

I blushed, stood up on my tip toes, and brushed a kiss across his lips.

I laughed when I pulled back, leaving him bemused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You have strawberry ice cream all over your mouth, shall I get it off for you?" I giggled

"Please do"

I smiled and leaned in...

**Err... I'm not very good as kissing scenes, as I've never been smooched, so srry bout that. R&R please! :)**


End file.
